Just Maybe
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: He no longer thought about what she'd look like naked under him or how her lips would feel wrapped around his member. Instead he thought about how nice she smelt or if she was beginning to develop the same feels he was for her. Was she...changing him?


A/N: Ahh, It's been too long. I've been so busy with school that I've completely forgotten to update anything. I was going through my profile page editing it when this idea popped in my head. It's been a while and I don't have any form of English class this semester so I'm a bit rusty. It's also midnight, and I'm exhausted. I wanted to post this though just so I'd have the feeling of accomplishment. I apologize that this isn't my BEST work. I wrote this in...13 minutes, so there's _defiantly_ room for improvement. Haha. Anyways, enjoy everyone. :)

~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round

**

* * *

**

Just Maybe:

She was a bitch. Everyone knew it, and no one respected it.

That is - except for him.

The way she bossed everyone around.

The stuck up remarks she made.

The way she made everyone around her feel like shit when she spoke of how successful _she_ was bound to be.

It drove everyone insane, but not him.

He was the type of guy that got with girls for their looks. Who only wanted them for their bodies just to dump them the next morning after he'd restored himself. The feeling of snapping his fingers just to have a girl cling on to his ankles was empowering, but with this one...it was more of a _challenge_.

And he did _love _a good challenge.

At first he could admit that he was only in it for her looks: her thick mocha hair, flawless skin, perfect curves, incredible tits; but then he began to realize how tough she'd be to crack. He hated how she'd harshly reject him in public. He had a reputation to keep, and it wasn't helping him any if one chick constantly kept letting him down.

It broke him a bit, but then he thought 'Come on. You're Duncan Evans; lady killer. If you can handle every chick in school then this _one _should be nothing. Man the fuck up, and step up your game.' And step up his game is exactly what he did.

Determined to win her over just to prove to himself how powerful _he _was he would continuously break more and more out of his shell just to impress her. He would pay compliments to her daily, avoid any inappropriate remarks, get to know her. At first she easily caught on to him lame act, but the more he kept it up the more he was slowly beginning to break her. Though, the more he did this the more he began to realize how interesting and sweet she was becoming.

He no longer thought about what she'd look like completely naked under him or how her lips would feel wrapped around his dick, but instead he thought about how nice she smelt and if she was beginning to develop the same feels he was for her. Was she...changing him?

No - he was still the same bad boy everyone feared and worshiped he had just developed a...soft spot for a certain brunette valedictorian. He could even remember word for word of the conversation he had with her about her summer job as a CIT, and how he actually paid attention to her, took mental notes, and even asked her questions that she was glad to answer.

Who was he?

The mushy pussy his friend referred to him as whenever the name 'Princess' or 'Courtney' rolled off his tongue?

The faggot his older brothers said to tease him when they over read the letters he _swore_ he hadn't written about her?

The teenage boy that was going through a 'phase' his parents tried explaining to him?

He swore he'd never find out...

It was a Monday. He was leaning against his locker holding a conversation with two of his dearest friends about the previous night's football game when out of nowhere she approached him, tapped him on the shoulder, placed her dainty smooth lips upon his rugged poorly shaved jaw (for she was too short to reach any higher), smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen at him, spoke 'See you at lunch,' and walked away leaving his brain jumbled to put together the pieces.

He felt a dopey smile spread across his face when it came to him.

He was Duncan Evans - a person willing to push aside all negative remarks and unwanted facts in order to admit he had fallen in love with the one person he least expected to, and that just _maybe _she was beginning to fall in love with him as well.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


End file.
